Prohibido
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Esa era la única noche del mes en el que el juramento de las cazadoras se levantaba. La única noche en la que la luna no brillaba. / Dedicado a Crimson Reiter


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**_

_**Esta historia está dedicada a: "Crimson Reiter" (Espero te guste ˆ-ˆ)**_

**Prohibido**

La batalla había acabado. Kronos fue derrotado. Los dioses seguían gobernando. Percy había rechazado la divinidad atrapando a los Olimpos en un juramento (veamos cuánto dura este). Todo estaba bien. Nada podría salir mal a partir de ahora.

¡Mal! ¡Esa fue una completa y errónea suposición!

Justo después de la gran batalla que se dio en Manhattan tuvo que ocurrir la peor cosa que podría pasarle al reducido y vulnerable grupo de cazadoras.

Había luna Nueva.

Toda una noche en la que su señora Artemisa no tendría poder alguno. El único día del mes en el que su juramento se levantaba. El momento perfecto para que algunas pobres e inocentes cazadoras caigan en las garras de los hombres y no puedan volver a la caza.

Como cada día de luna nueva, Thalía vio a sus hermanas partir. Las cazadoras no podían quedarse juntas o llamarían la atención de los monstruos y al no tener esa noche la bendición de Artemisa, corrían más peligro que de costumbre.

Thalía no estaba muy segura sobre a dónde dirigirse. Las veces anteriores solía esconderse en la vieja casa que había pertenecido a su madre. Pera esta vez no se sentía capaz de poder hacer frente a todos los recuerdos. En su lugar decidió vagar por las calles más solitarias de New York, de esa forma seria más fácil escapar si algo se presentaba.

Lógicamente ella no esperaba toparse con dos extrañas criaturas cubiertas con negros mantos. El aire a su alrededor se había ido enfriando cada vez más. Su calor corporal la abandonaba. Un recuerdo en particular comenzaba a repetirse en su mente.

Se veía corriendo por todo el parque. Corriendo y llamando a gritos a su pequeño hermano. Se veía aferrándose con fuerza a una chaquetita. Se veía llorando y gritando por ayuda. Se veía sola. Sin nadie ahí para ella. Y estando aferrada a esa chaqueta podía sentir como el rayo de su padre se impactaba con su cuerpo.

En eso, un hermoso ciervo plateado troto a su alrededor, llevándose los angustiosos recuerdos antes de arremeter en contra de las extrañas criaturas.

La teniente de las cazadoras vio asombrada como el hermoso animal espantaba a los dos terribles monstruos. Ella sabía que el ciervo era la criatura sagrada de su señora, así que siguiendo esa lógica, su señora la había salvado.

Es por eso que ella no dudo en correr tras el ciervo una vez las extrañas criaturas se fueron. El plateado animal trotaba tranquilamente por las desiertas calles hasta introducirse en un viejo parque (aunque ese parque en realidad se parecía más a un bosque).

Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte más frondosa del parque. No es su señora Artemisa quien está esperando. Se trata de alguien más. Es un joven. Un hombre.

El ciervo plateado sigue trotando hasta quedarse frente al extraño, con calma se deja acariciar antes de desaparecer en el aire. Dejando a Thalía frente al hombre.

Él es alto. Mucho más alto que Thalía. Sus cabellos son negros y revueltos (casi como si tuviera vida propia). Trae puesto un par de ajustados jeans oscuros, botas negras de combate hechas con una piel muy parecida a la de los drakons. Su polo es de un rojo sangre que contrasta las doradas letras que dicen: "Yo vencí a quien tu sabes".

Cuando él parece notar su presencia, gira su cabeza en su dirección. Es recién ahí que puede notar la extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente. Así como también puede ver un par de resplandecientes ojos verdes.

Ella ha visto en su vida muchas tonalidades de verde. Los de Percy son de un verde azulado que varían con forme a su ánimo (al igual que el mar). Los de las hijas de Afrodita, son de un verde esmeralda (muy parecidas a la joya misma). Los de las hijas de Deméter son de un verde bosque (recordándoles a la naturaleza).

Pero los ojos de este hombre no son como ninguno que antes hubiera visto. Brillaban de una manera mágica y atrayente al igual que las verdes flamas del fuego griego.

El hombre sonríe amablemente después de unos segundos y Thalía puede sentir como se le va el aliento. No es la primera vez que le ha pasado eso, pero no había ocurrido desde que se unió a la caza…

¡Claro! Seguramente este hombre había sido mandado por Afrodita para que la teniente cayera. Pero ella era más fuerte que una simple y pasajera atracción. Ella sobreviviría a esa condenada luna nueva y sus atrayentes tentaciones.

Porque ella era Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa. Ella había sobrevivido a ser un pino, a ser envenenada, a ser traicionada por aquel chico que alguna vez fue su amigo (y tal vez algo más). Había logrado eludir una estúpida profecía que pudo ser su fin. Había sobrevivido a la guerra contra Kronos.

Ella no iba a caer ante un estúpido muchacho, solo porque este tuviera atrayentes ojos o una sonrisa para quitarle el aliento.

_-¿Quién eres?-_exige Thalía apuntándolo con su arco y flecha

_-…-_el muchacho parece desconcertado por la repentina hostilidad_-Soy Harry, Harry Potter_

_-¿Quién te ha mandado y qué has hecho con el ciervo?-_gruñe Thalía ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en su cuerpo cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con los resplandecientes verdes del hombre.

_-¿Viste al ciervo?-_dice sorprendido_-pensé que los muggles no pueden ver los patronus-_añade en un susurro

_-¿Muggle? ¿Patronus?-_repite Thalía mientras tensa aun más su arco_-No sé de qué estás hablando pero exijo una respuesta_

_-…-_el hombre (porque Thalía se negaba a llamarlo Harry, así sea solo en su mente) sonrió divertido antes de sacar una extraña rama y hacer un par de movimientos raros_-¡Expeliarmus!_

Rápidamente Thalía se ve desarmada.

_-¡Eres un hijo de Hécate!-_chilla la teniente preparándose para sacar su lanza o alguno de sus cuchillos de caza. Después de todo, los hijos de la diosa de la magia habían estado en el ejército de Kronos

_-¿Esa es la versión Americana para hijo de puta?-_pregunta el chico algo desconcertado

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-_gruñe Thalía_-Acaso no sabes quién soy. Soy la hija de Zeus, teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa. _

_-ehh… ¿pues yo solo soy el hijo de Jame y Lily Potter…y un auror en entrenamiento?-_dice con duda el pelinegro

Antes de que Thalía pueda decir algo más. Dos enormes perros infernales se les abalanzan encima. La teniente maldice internamente. Al no tener activada la bendición de Artemisa sus reflejos están más lentos que nunca.

Por el rabillo del ojo observa como el extraño hijo de Hécate vuelve a levantar su pequeña rama.

_-¡Reducto!-_grita el chico antes de acercarse a Thalía, tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo.

Ella no puede evitar mirar con asombro como uno de los perros (al que le impacto el rayo azul que salió de la ramita) explotaba en un montón de cenizas.

El otro perro aun estaba tras ellos.

El muchacho maldice sobre las bolas de un tal Gryffindor, antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar un pequeño objeto. Se detiene de golpe, suelta la mano de Thalía y toca con su ramita lo que sea que saco de su bolsillo.

Ese lo que sea resulto ser una hermosa escoba. Thalía admitía que era una linda escoba aunque dudaba que el perro del infierno se intimidara por eso. Lo que ella no esperaba es que el hombre se montara en la escoba y la jalara (a Thalía) hasta sentarla frente suyo.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, como gritarle al atrevido muchacho, pasa algo con lo que nunca soñó. La escoba alzo vuelo.

A una alarmante y terrorífica velocidad, subieron hasta perderse entre las nubes.

Thalía esta tan distraída por el terror que está sintiendo que no nota el cómo se ha aferrado con fiereza al torso del muchacho. Sus delgados brazos lo rodean sin dejarle escape. Su rostro se había escondido en su amplio pecho en un intento de sentirse segura.

Solo cuando siente como una mano acaricia delicadamente sus cabellos es que se da cuenta de su posición. Alza la vista de golpe, muy tarde se da cuenta de su error. Sus azules ojos quedan hechizados por ese par de flamas verdes.

Y no hay luna en el cielo que pueda recordarle su juramento.

La atracción es fuerte.

Sin darse cuenta se pierde en la verde mirada. Su respiración se acelera y siente como sus alientos se mezclan. Sus rostros están tan cercas que ella puede notar los diferentes matices de verde que ese joven posee, de la misma forma en que él debe poder ver las pequeñas pecas que salpican su respingada nariz.

Es como si no pudiera evitarlo. Sus labios se rozan levemente, casi probándose, antes de que el desenfreno salvaje se adueñara de ambos.

Pero al parecer para poder volar no debes perder la concentración. En menos de lo esperado se encuentran cayendo. Gracias a los dioses, el extraño chico logra recuperar el equilibrio de su escoba…aunque no evita que ambos terminen estrellándose en un pequeño lago que estaba en el parque.

Thalía no puede dejar de pensar que el parque resulto ser más grande de lo que había imaginado al principio.

Cuando salen del agua. La teniente no puede evitar notar como el rojo polo del chico se le pega como si se tratara de una segunda piel. Tampoco deja de notar como su pantalón parece estar un poco más debajo de la cadera. Dejando a la vista de sus curioso ojos azules parte del oscuro camino hacia su…

_-¡Soy una cazadora! ¡Soy una cazadora! ¡Soy una cazadora! ¡Soy una cazadora!-_empieza a repetirse ella en histéricos susurros.

_-¿Estás bien?-_pregunta con cierta timidez el muchacho.

Thalía voltea a mirarlo. Él sigue empapado, sus negros cabellos se le pegan al rostro y las gotas de agua van bajando por su fuerte mentón, deslizándose por el contorno de su cuello antes de perderse en el borde del polo.

Era una tentación, una tentación a la que debería negarse pero… ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Ya no existía profecía alguna que amenazara su vida. No tendría que preocuparse por ser la perfecta hija de Zeus o la inquebrantable teniente de las cazadoras. Podría ser simplemente Thalía. Podría crecer, empezar una familia propia. Una casita de dos pisos con un perro y una cerca blanca y tal vez…tal vez un pequeño niño correteando por todo el lugar, un pequeño Jasón al que cuidaría cual leona para que no se lo vuelvan a arrebatar.

Y ella ve en los ojos de ese muchacho, de ese chico que no debe pasar de los 19 años, que puede obtener todo lo que quiere y mucho más. Puede ver promesas de seguridad, de protección, de felicidad.

Puede sentir como quiere avanzar, como quiere abrazar todo eso que le están presentado…pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo cosquillea. La luna está regresando. Solo quedan segundos.

Thalía actúa. Aprovecha esos pocos segundos que le quedan para aferrarse al cuello del chico y besarlo con fuerza, trasmitiendo toda esa mescolanza de sentimientos que está en su interior.

De golpe lo suelta. La bendición de Artemisa ha regresado. Su aura vuelve a brillar tan plateada como la luna misma.

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Espero que no volvamos a vernos-_susurra la cazadora_-adiós…Harry_

Ella corre con velocidad, la bendición ha regresado. Todos sus poderes vuelven a tener la fuerza de Artemisa.

Corre alejándose de lo que aquel joven le hace sentir, corre sabiendo que puede estar cometiendo un error. Corre sabiendo que está perdiendo su única oportunidad.

Pero no puede evitar regresar a esa misma laguna durante la próxima luna nueva. Así como tampoco puede evitar saltar a los brazos de aquel misterioso pelinegro ojiverde que siempre la espera.

Los años pasan y Thalía siempre esta temerosa con que alguien descubra su pequeño secreto. Porque ella es una cazadora y lo que está haciendo es el acto más prohibido para ella o sus hermanas.

Sin embargo sigue acudiendo a la reunión mensual. Con las mismas palabras de despedida y los mismos reencuentros.

Han pasado cien años desde el primer encuentro. Y por primera vez Thalía puede ver como la vida se va escapando de aquel muchacho encantador que hace mucho tiempo conoció.

_-No creo poder estar aquí para el próximo vez, pequeña hada-_susurra Harry con la voz afectada por el tiempo

_-Ya veo…-_susurra Thalía reprimiendo las lágrimas que quiere soltar.

_-Espero que sigas viviendo con la misma pasión y alegría con la que te he visto hasta ahora_-continua el viejo hombre_-vive por mí, mi dulce hada de los bosques. _

Thalía siente como la bendición de Artemisa vuelve a adueñarse de ella. Es hora de partir. Es hora de dejar esos encuentros. Es hora de que sus sentimientos queden enterrados con el tiempo.

_-Espero que no volvamos a vernos-_ella repite la misma frase que desde hace décadas viene diciendo_-Adiós…Harry_

Lo ve sonreír con amabilidad. Esa misma sonrisa que ella pudo haber visto cada mañana al despertarse.

_-Adiós…Thalía_

Y ella vuelve a correr. Dejando que el viento limpie las amargas lágrimas que se le escapan. Corre hacia su señora sabiendo que ya no hay nada de lo cual preocuparse. Corre sabiendo que ese fue el último encuentro prohibido que tendría.

Porque la vida de Thalía siempre había estado llena de actos prohibidos. Empezando por su nacimiento y terminando con su Harry.

Porque ese mis día. Un viejo hombre con más de cien años durmió para nunca más despertar junto a un pequeño lago.

Ese mismo día, en medio del bosque. La teniente de las cazadoras se disolvería en el aire por la tristeza que la embargaba.

Los años pasarían y muchos jurarían que aquellas noches cuando la luna no podía aparecer, el espíritu de la cazadora regresaría al lago a reunirse con aquel encantador joven que conoció…y que él la esperaría como cada mes.

**T&amp;H**

Holas! Espero les haya gustado.

Para aclarar un par de puntos.

1) Thalía nunca rompió su juramento a Artemisa. Harry es lo suficientemente noble como para respetar eso. Y durante sus reuniones se fueron contando su vida.

2) Estoy guiándome de las fechas de publicaciones para dictar las edades. Las Reliquias de la Muerte se publico en el 2007. Harry tenía 17. El Ultimo Héroe del Olimpo se publico en el 2009. Thalía tenía 15

3)Esta historia está ambientada ni bien acaba la guerra contra Kronos. Thals sigue teniendo 15 pero Harry ya tiene 19.

Nuevamente les digo que espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: El segundo oneshot de los pedidos lalalala

Pd2: Lalalala Harry NO se queda con Ginny lalalala

Pd3: Si Thalía podía apreciar lo bien que se veía el dios del sol. Tranquilamente puede apreciar el cómo se ve el chico dorado de los magos.

Pd4: Crimson Reiter, no sé si te imaginaste algo así cuando me propusiste un Thalía/Harry, pero espero haya sido de tu gusto.

Pd5: Lo sé, prometí publicar el miércoles 11/02. Pero ya tenía este y el Perchel escritos, así que no pude contenerme XD


End file.
